House Darkmont
History House Darkmont was founded sometime after Aegon's Conquest by Edmure Darkmont. Since its founding House Darkmont has ruled as lords of Solitude. Solitude is located between the Green Fork and the Red Fork, to the North West of Harrenhal and to the East of Riverrun and South of The Twins. The Darkmonts have been bannermen to House Tully of Riverrun since their founding. The members of House Darkmont keep to the faith of The Seven and claim their descent from the Andal Invaders. The Darkmonts have a dislike towards the Freys of The Twins. During Roberts Rebellion a marriage alliance was made between House Darkmont and House Greymane with a marriage between Lanna Darkmont and Rickon Greymane. After the war Lanna went North with her husband and has remained in the North. Lanna became Lady of House Greymane after Lord Edmure Greymane perished during the Greyjoy Rebellion making her husband Lord of House Greymane. During the War of The Five Kings, Brandon Darkmont was Lord of Solitude and his eldest son Gared Darkmont was his heir. Lord Brandon was slain by Ser Gregor Clegane. Gared was forced to abandon Solitude to the Lannisters and took his army towards Riverrun where a good portion of his army were either captured or killed by Jaime Lannister's army which lay siege to Riverrun. Gared was mortally wounded during the engagement while trying to fight Jaime Lannister, he perished a few days later making his younger brother Rodrick Lord of House Darkmont. After Robb Stark broke the siege of Riverrun, Lord Rodrick brought the remaining 300 soldiers of House Darkmont to Riverrun. Unlike a few other Riverland Lords, Rodrick didn't take his army to attempt to recapture his ancestral home do to his army being too battered to make a good fight without aid. Lord Rodrick later perished at The Twins during the Red Wedding making his last brother Lord of House Darkmont. Robert Darkmont was forced to bend the knee to Walder Frey as his liege lord. Robert's heir is his bastard brother Jared Rivers. Robert Darkmont is the last legitimate child of Lord Brandon Darkmont after his sister passed away. Family Members * Lord Edmure Darkmont - Founder of House Darkmont. * Lord Brandon Darkmont - Lord during Roberts Rebellion, The Greyjoy Rebellion, and the start of The War of The Five Kings. 62 years old, Slain by Ser Gregor Clegane. * Lady Jayne Darkmont - Wife of Lord Brandon, 60 years old, died during the battle of Solitude. * Lord Gared Darkmont - Firstborn son of Lord Brandon and Lady Jeyne, 30 years old, slain by Jaime Lannister. * Lord Rodrick Darkmont - Secondborn son of Lord Brandon and Lady Jeyne, 25 years old, slain at The Twins during The Red Wedding. * Lord Robert Darkmont - Thirdborn son of Lord Brandon and Lady Jeyne,16 years old, current Lord of House Darkmont. * Lady Lanna Greymane - Only daughter of Lord Brandon and Lady Jayne Darkmont, married to Rickon Greymane, 40 years old, passed away. * Eddard Greymane - Son of Lanna and Rickon - 19 Years Old, perished at Harrenhal. * Brandon Greymane - Son of Lanna and Rickon - 18 years old, Twin of Lysa Greymane, perished during The Red Wedding. * Lysa Greymane - Daughter of Lanna and Rickon - 18 years old, Twin of Brandon Greymane. * Lord Rickard Greymane - Son of Lanna and Rickon - 17 years old, current Lord of House Greymane. * Maege Greymane - Daughter of Lanna and Rickon - 17 years old, perished lifting the siege of Riverrun. * Jon Greymane - Son of Lanna and Rickon - 16 years old, Heir to House Greymane. * Lyanna Greymane - Daughter of Lanna and Rickon - 15 years old. * Asha Snow - Bastard Daughter of Lanna Darkmont - 14 years old. * Jared Rivers - Bastard Son of Brandon Darkmont - 29 years old, Heir of House Darkmont. Household Members (Not Family) * Ser Gared Vont - 48 years old, Master At Arms, Slain by Ser Gregor Clegane. * Ser Janos Marryn - 30 years old, Slain by Lannister troops at Solitude. * Ser Barric Landon - 36 years old, Slain by Lannister troops outside Riverrun. * Ser Rodrick Rivers - 29 years old, slain by Freys and the Red Wedding. * Ser Robert Landon - 19 years old, Current Master At Arms of Solitude. * Measter Cywin - 35 years old, current measter of Solitude. * Septon Marcelle - 39 years old. * Derrick - 32 years old, Castallen of House Darkmont. Military Strength Pre- War of The Five Kings: 1,005 Soldiers Total * 600 Men At Arms * 300 Archers * 100 Crossbowmen * 5 Knights Post- Siege of Solitude 603 Soldiers Total * 300 Men At Arms * 250 Archers * 50 Crossbowmen * 3 Knights Post- Battle with Jaime Lannister 300 Soldiers Total * 175 Men At Arms * 100 Archers * 23 Crossbowmen * 2 Knights Post- Red Wedding 100 Soldiers Total * 74 Men At Arms * 25 Archers * 1 Knight Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:Noble houses